1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cooling fin and particularly to a plate cooling fin with slotted projections capable of enhancing heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The processing speed of the electronic chip increases due to incessantly progress of technology but it leads to increase of the generated heat as well. Nevertheless, the high temperature is a primary reason of the undesirable operation efficiency and burn-out of the chip. Therefore, how to dissipate the heat from the chip for protecting the chip is one of the subjects that are researched and developed currently.
In order to obtain the best effect of heat dissipation and promote the heat dissipation efficiency, most researches and developments are focused on the increased conductive area for the heat transmitted by the heat sink and the fan mounted to the heat sink for forcing the airflow. Besides, a plurality of cooling fins being stacked as a cooling fin set in association with guide heat pipes is utilized to promote the heat dissipation efficiency. The respective cooling fin has a flat plate member with two opposite bent edges for engaging with each other. When the fan induces the air to pass through the cooling fin set, the airflow moves fast and it is able to carry a small amount of heat on the cooing fin set only. Hence, the effect of heat dissipation is still limited although it was designed for expecting the good heat transfer with the effective heat dissipation.